Russian Skies
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [Sequel to Spanish Nights] This time the dreams have returned, but neither Kai nor Miguel are the ones having them. It seems its time for Claude to find his soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Russian Skies.  
Summary: (Sequel to 'Spanish Nights') This time the dreams have return, but neither Kai nor Miguel are the ones having them. It seems its time for Claude to find his soul mate.  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai, Tala/Claude.  
Warnings: Yaoi. Fluff. Sequel. Might have a lemon, depending on my mood.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade or any of its pretty, pretty characters. 

Here we are, the sequel to 'Spanish Nights'. I wasn't planning one, but then NiennaAngel wrote one, called 'Russian dreams' a while ago now and she inspired me to continue. So this is all her fault :P. (Siiiggghhhs) I always do this. I finish a story and I start another two. Shoot me. Well, anyway, I hope you like this ficcie as well. Enjoy!

* * *

A soft trickle of water and a cool gentle breeze is the first thing that Claude is aware of when he open his eyes. He's here again. At the temple made of the purest of diamond, soft white flakes of snow surrounding the area by that, surprisingly, is not very cold. The air is cool, but not bitingly cold as one would expect it to be standing in a valley of snow.

Claude opens his eyes fully and glances at his surroundings. He finds himself next to a pillar, near the opening of the temple where he could see endless fields of snows, tinged with a lining of gold from the sun high above.

He has seen this sight many times before and yet he is still taken away by the natural beautiful and serenity this temple holds. It's a truly beautiful sight to behold. He has never seen anything like this before in his life. Waking life, anyway.

"Claude," a deep and intoxicating voice whispers next to him.

Claude involuntary shivers at the voice. That voice gets him every time. It's soothing, yet husky at the same time. He gasps softly when he felt a hand slip up his neck, a thumb resting on his temple, playing with his hair. He felt his eyes slip shut as the other hand rests on his cheek, holding him still. A mere moment later a pair of gentle lips place themselves over his, pressing sensually against his. He gasps again and involuntary moans when something warm and very talented slip past his lips to move against his tongue.

He prays to every God he knows that he isn't moaning in his sleep. It would be very awkward explaining it to his roommate, Aaron.

Slowly, the sensual kiss is force to come to an end and Claude finds himself whimpering in disappointment.

"Shh," his dream lover whispers before his captures his lips again in a soft kiss. "I too, grow impatient for out reunion my silver Dove, but it is not our time as yet."

"When will I see you again?" Claude whispers, a sensation of sadness in his voice.

"When the snowy silence frees your mind and heart of worry and despair," he whispers sensually. He then captures Claude's lips in another passionate kiss.

… … … … …

Claude sits bolt straight in bed, his face flush and his body trembling with suppress shudders of delight. He sighs as he tries to get his breathing back to normal. He shakes his head before running his fingers through his hair, calming himself.

He has only been in Russia two days and his dreams have intensified considerably. Each time the passion in these dreams would steady increase, and slowly does his frustrations. He knows who the man in his dreams is, but the name eludes him. Each time he tries to voice his thoughts of who is in his dreams, he finds that he has little to no control of his actions. To put it simply, he has no choice but to go along with the ride.

Not literally of course. Well, not yet, anyway.

Claude sighs again and throws his long legs over the edge of his bed. He sits there for a moment to gather his thoughts before he climbs to his feet and set about getting dressed. As he is doing so he finally realizes that he is alone in his room. Aaron isn't in his bed. That tells him two things. Either he had slept in or Aaron couldn't sleep. He hopes it isn't because of him. He blushes and shudders. God, he hopes he wasn't moaning in his sleep.

He sighs again as he pulls a thick woolen jumper over his head and trudges down stairs towards the kitchen. He's staying with his team and G rev in one of Kai's manors in Russian. It's far better then a hotel, and warmer as well. It also has it's own bey dish, gym and library. But more importantly, it had the Russian team staying here as well.

Yes, that's right. The Blitzkrieg boys are here as well.

"Good morning, Claude!" Matilda chirps before she is dragged away by Hilary who shouts to Kai that she's borrowing the limo to go shopping.

Claude waves to the young female before he turns into the kitchen where he receives acknowledgements of good mornings by everyone else. Well nearly everyone, the young members of G rev are still asleep. Ok, so he didn't sleep in, that must mean Aaron couldn't get any sleep last night…

"Morning," Claude greets in return before he turns his attention to Aaron who looks as if he's ready to drop off any minute now. "You're up early, Aaron."

"I couldn't sleep last night," Aaron replies tiredly.

"Why's that?" Miguel asks from his spot next to Kai who's sitting on the breakfast bench, his arms around Miguel's neck. "Bad dream?" he adds which cause Kai to chuckle and whisper something in his ear, which in turn made him smile and peck Kai on the lips.

"No," Aaron mutters. "You'll have to fall asleep to have a bad dream, right? I just couldn't get comfortable."

"It was a little cold last night," Ray agrees, his hands wrapping themselves protectively around a mug of hot chocolate. "Maybe that's why you couldn't sleep, Aaron."

"It didn't affect him," Aaron jabs a thumb at Claude. "Slept like a bloody rock, he did. Didn't utter a noise."

Inwardly, Claude breathes a sigh of relief. He wasn't moaning in his sleep after all. Claude shrugs as he regards Aaron again. "I didn't feel that cold, actually."

"Really?" Miguel hums as Kai wraps his arms tighter around his neck, gazing at Claude with his piercing, all knowing eyes. "You used to get cold rather easily before."

_That was before the dreams of a beautiful temple of snow and diamonds started,_ Claude muses to himself. He shrugs again before he went about getting something to drink. As he reaches the coffee pot he felt eyes on him. He pauses for a moment and turns his attention in the direction he thinks the gaze is coming from. His eyes collide with those of ice blue.

"You might have to make some more, I'm afraid," Tala tells him with a small smile. "Aaron made that batch a while ago, so it'll be cold now."

Claude rolls his eyes and nods. He pours the cold coffee down the sink and starts a new batch. "Anyone want more coffee?" he asks and receives a chorus of yeses.

"So, is there anything planned for today?" Bryan asks on a yawn, his long legs stretching out on the kitchen table in front of him.

"I think Mr. Dickinson wants someone to give a few free Beyblade lessons in Moscow today," Kai says. "It's a promotional thing."

"Why don't you get Tyson to do it?" Bryan suggests. "Let him be with his own kind."

Everyone burst out laughing at that. Tyson certainly acts like a pre-schooler at times. Kai along with Ray begin describing to everyone a few of Tyson's most embarrassing moments. Ones that Kai has pledge to never yet the younger blader forget. Ever.

Claude listen half-heartedly to the stories as he waits for the coffee to perk. He lifts his head slightly to gaze out at the snowy fields before him. His eyes widen a fraction and he inwardly gasps. The scene before him looks just like the one from his dreams. The gentle snow covering the land with a hint of gold from the rising sun. It's breathtaking…

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A familiar voice whispers into his ear.

Claude immediately jumps slightly and whips around to see who's standing behind him. He blushes darkly when Tala raises an amused eyebrow at him, humor dancing in his icy orbs. "Oh, Tala," Claude swallows thickly. "You started me."

"Sorry," Tala responds, although he didn't appear to look very sorry. Slowly, he lifts his hand and curls a piece of Claude's silver hair behind his ear, invoking the blush to deepen considerably. "I couldn't resist."

Claude swallows again when Tala smiles softly and pulls back his fingers, but not before he let then softly flitter over the skin of his jawbone. Tala drops his hand, turns on his heel and leaves the kitchen, saying nothing more.

"Claude, are you ok?" Miguel asks his friend, concern in his eyes.

"Fine!" Claude squeaks out. "I'm fine," he adds later after finding his voice again.

"Ok," Miguel mutters, his eyes skeptical.

Claude smiles weakly and turns his attention back to the coffee pot. He leans heavily against the kitchen bench, his hand grasping at the material over his heart. "What was that about?" he whispers to himself.

* * *

First chappy done. I'm hope you're liking it so far.

Tala: It's just the first chapter. You can't expect people to cast judgment already.

Quiet you, or I'll make this into a three chapter fic with no lemon.

Tala: I'll be quiet.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Yay, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and the previous fic! (glomps)

* * *

Claude smiles softly as the child before him clutches his Beyblade to his chest and runs off with his friends. He can't wait to try the advice that Claude has just given him. He watches for a moment, then stands up again, stretching his slender frame. He gazes at his surroundings, the smile not faltering. Everyone decided to come today to help the kids. They are very young. Five to seven year olds. Claude shifts his gaze and his eyes fall on Tala. He smiles warmly when he notices how gentle and patient Tala is being with the kids. 

Tala is kneeling in front of a small group of children, showing them his Beyblade. He was telling them something, but Claude couldn't quite make out the words. A moment later the group of children cheers and runs off towards the beydishes. Tala watches them go with a small smile.

Claude smiles and walks over to him. "It's a shame you don't like children."

"Nasty little shits," Tala playfully snorts, but his eyes still holds the warmth.

"I see," Claude laughs. "But seriously, you're very good with children."

Tala shrugs as he tries to look disinterested. He suddenly frowns softly and Claude wonders if he said something wrong. "I've actually had a lot of experience working with kids."

Claude looks surprised for a moment. "Oh?"

Lowering his eyes, Tala whispers softly. "They're…just so small."

That confuses Claude for a moment, then realizes something. Tala was brought up in the Abbey, which means he was surrounded by children of every age. Tala must have taken it upon himself to look after the little ones. "You feel protective of them."

"I guess so," Tala sighs. He shakes his head after a moment of silence and turns his attention to Claude, a smile on his lips. "What about you? I see you're good with kids too."

"Oh, well, I guess I'm just a natural at this," Claude stutters, suddenly feeling bashful as he pushes he index fingers together in front of him. "I have no real experience with kids before."

"Really?" Tala asks, genuine surprise in his voice. "Couldn't tell."

"They're just so small and innocent," Claude blushes and curls a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "It's like they see the wonder on the world that we loose when we grow up. It must be nice seeing nothing but adventure in the world around you." Claude's eyes suddenly widen and his blush deepens. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm babbling, aren't I?"

"Not at all," Tala replies, moving to stand right in front of him. "Babbling is when someone speaks incoherently about nonsense. What you were saying is true. And I believe it as well."

Claude's blush deepens even more and looks down with a bashful smile on his lips. He doesn't know what possessed him to say those words. He has always been cautious of what he says and that was the first time in years he has actually spoken without choosing the words carefully. Though, when he's around the Russian redhead, he feels more relaxed and compelled to speak what is on his mind. He feels that he can tell Tala anything.

Well, almost anything. He wouldn't dare tell him about his dreams. That would be way too embarrassing.

Tala smiles warmly down at the slender teen and slips his finger under Claude's chin to tilt his head up to look him in the eyes, a small smile on his lips. "There's no need to be shy."

Claude gasps softly at the warm touch. It feels so familiar. "Sorry," he whispers. He felt his eyes widen considerably as he stares into Tala's eyes. They were almost mesmerizing.

Without either one realizing it, they are both leaning forward, their lips are mere centimeters apart, then a couple of kids ran pasts, making them jump back slightly in shock. Claude turns away slightly, his hands moving to cover his cheeks. He face is burning hot and his mind is reeling.

_Oh my god, _Claude thinks to himself. _What am I doing? Was I actually going to kiss him?_

"Is everything ok?" Kai asks as he walks over to him.

"Fine!" Claude replies just a little too quickly, which receives a delicately raised eyebrow in response.

"Ok," Kai says slowly, not believing him for an instant. He gazes at him with suspicious eyes for a moment, then shrugs. "Anyway, Miguel and I have to meet with the representative in his office. For some reason he wanted to speak with the captains, but didn't need Tala there as well," Kai pauses for a moment to regard the redhead and asks, "Why is that?"

Tala sweatdrops. "We didn't get off to a good start."

Kai narrows his eyes, searching. "…I won't ask," he says after a moment, much to Tala's relief. "Anyway, can you two look after the brat pack? Who knows what trouble they can get themselves into."

"Don't worry," Claude reassures with a smile. "we'll watch them."

"I know you will.," Kai returns the smile. Then his eyes widen slightly as if he has just remembered something. "Oh, and make sure Bryan doesn't kill anyone. Daichi is just hanging onto his life by a thread."

Tala glances over to the small redhead and sweatdrops. Bryan is already making threats against his life. The only reason why the little monkey is still alive is because Spencer is physically holding Bryan back, much to Hilary and Aaron's disappointment. "I make no promises."

Kai glances over as well and grimaces. "Do what you can."

"Ready to go, Kai?" Miguel asks as he appears behind Kai, wrapping him up in his arms. He rest his chin of his shoulder, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

Kai turns his head slightly to look into his lover's eyes. "Yes, I'm ready. Lets get this over and done with."

Claude watches the affection couple and feels this sensation of jealousy in his chest. It must be nice having someone to hold you like that. Especially someone who loves you. The only time anyone has ever held him in such a manner is in his dreams. There is no way something like that could happen in real life. Is there?

"Catch you guys later," Miguel says, snapping Claude out of his thoughts.

"Will you two be returning here?" he asks.

Miguel smiles. "Depends."

This time Tala's eyes held suspicion. "I see…"

Kai blushes darkly. "Well, lets get going," he says to a smirking Miguel, tugging on his arm.

Miguel nods. "Right. Later you two."

Claude and Tala nods and watches as the two walk out of sight, Miguel's arm immediately wrapping itself around Kai's waist. As they disappear around a corner, Tala sweatdrops again. "We won't be seeing them for the rest of the day."

Claude sweatdrops as well. "They certainly have a very healthy relationship, alright." It all depends how the meeting goes. If the manager gets on Kai's bad side, he'll feel stressed. And when he feels stressed, the fur will fly, sometimes literally. The only way to clam a stressed Kai is by massage, and because of the intimate touches, it soon leads to other intimate activities.

Claude shakes his head rapidly to get himself out of that trail of thought and turns his focus on Tala. "So, um, can I ask?"

"We just got into a fight, that's all," Tala replies quickly.

"About what?" Claude pushes gently.

Tala sighs in defeat. "Training regarding the kids. He didn't want the kids to take over the stadium. They weren't pros, you see. He likes to keep the "World class stadium" reputation for the sake of his company and he thought letting non-professionals in here will taint that."

Claude's eyes narrow in disgust. "You're kidding?" he asks, finding the whole situation clearly appalling.

"No," Tala shakes his head and snarls. "Some people are just so arrogant."

"I'm afraid that's true," Claude sighs and glances at the small children. "Do the kids know of any of this?"

"No, fortunately. Don't want to taint their views on life at such an early age."

Claude smiles softly. _He's so considerate of others. So protective and strong. _He then blushes again._ What am I saying? I sound like I've got a crush on him or something. Oh, what is wrong with me?_

"Claude," Tala says as he places a hand on his shoulder. "are you alright?"

"Huh?" Claude blinks as he is pulled from his thoughts.

"You're face is all red," Tala tells him with concern laced in his voice. He places his hand on Claude's forehead, taking his temperature. "You also feel warm."

"Ah, it's nothing!" Claude says, trying to keep his voice normal as he mind realizes how wonderful Tala's hand feels against his skin. "I'm fine."

Tala opens his mouth to say more when there is a rumbling sound. Suddenly a set of doors leading to the sitting arena blasts open, knocking both door off their hinges. As the blast echoes through the stadium, Tala's first instinct was to check on the children. He notices with slight relief that as soon as the blast happened, everyone instinctive dropped to the ground, a few of the older bladers shielding the children. Gray smoke pour in from the doors and a figure appears. Soon, the figure of a brown hair youth is seen clearly. He ran a hand through his brown hair that fans to the side, a smirk on his lips, his brown eyes sinister.

"It can't be," Claude whispers.

"There you are," the youth says as he cracks his knuckles. "Let us try this again."

* * *

Can anyone guess who it is? If you have read Spanish Nights than you can probably guess. Yes, I brought him back. Why? I just wanted to torture him some more. I've decided to give Tyson a rest for a short time. A very short time. Anyway, action in the next chapter. 

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

* * *

"So," the figure spoke with a sadistic sneer on his lips. "we meet again,"

"Hey," Max calls out to everyone, pointing at the brunette. As the dust settles he was able to get a better look at the newcomer. "It's that guy from the charity event in Spain."

Matilda nods her head, her hands folded under her chin. She turns to the others, slightly questioning. "What was his name again?" she asks quietly.

Tyson frowns in thought as he crosses his arms over his chest. "It started with an 'S', I'm pretty sure."

"Was it Simmons?" Hilary asks.

"That sounds right," Ray mutters with a look of disgust on his face.

The guy instantly bristles. "It's Simon, you idiots!" he tells at them.

"Calm down there, Sparky," Ray said, his voice disinterested and tiresome. "It's been a while, ok?"

Simon huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, looking away. "Whatever! Anyway, where's the BBA angel?"

Tyson blinks. "Kai? He's busy somewhere else."

"What do you mean he's not here?!" Simon yells in disbelief.

"Listen, jackass," Aaron stresses, talking as if he would to a child.. "We mean he's not here in the vicinity."

"I gathered that!" Simon snaps. "Where the hell is he is what I meant lardo!"

Aaron instantly bristles. He points an accusing finger at him. "Lardo!? Come down here and say that!" Max and Tyson had to grab on both his arms to hold the enrage blader back.

Tala watches the scene in silence and he twitches. "Who the hell is that?" he grounds out.

"Oh," Claude says when he remembers that Tala wasn't there at the Spanish competition where Simon had made his first appearance. "that's some guy working for Bio-volt. He trashed the charity event that we held a few months ago. He wanted the money for himself." he explains, trying to make it short as possible without leaving out any valuable information.

Tala twitches violently and growls, looking to the world like a snarling wolf. "Bio-volt, huh?"

Claude nods. "He got his butt kicked by Kai, though," he adds with a smile.

Simon overheard the exchange and bristles like the rat he is. "He was lucky, that's all!"

Ray snorts and waves his hand mockingly. "Yeah, whatever you say man."

Simon growls something incoherent under his breath and clenches his fists. He looks as if he's seething in his own skin. "Right!" he yells, "Get out your blades. There's going to be a battle!"

"His ass is mine," Tala growls out before anyone could pull out there blades. "Watch the kids," he says to Claude. "I don't want them involved."

Claude nods and walks over to the crying and shivering group of children. He kneels down to there level. "Everything is going to be alright," he tells them.

"I'm scared," A little boy whimpers and Claude hugs him, hushing him.

"Be careful Tala!" the others called out. "He doesn't play fair."

Simon smirks as Tala steps up to the beydish. "So, you're Tala. Interesting. Do you know what they call you at Bio-volt?"

"Surprise me," Tala says, his voice emotionless.

"The Smartass of Beyblade."

Tala loads his launcher with a smirk. "Nice to know that I haven't lost my reputation." His lips suddenly pull into a thin line and his eyes narrow dangerously. "Enough, get out your blade."

Simon pulls out his gun-like launcher and steadies it over the dish. Tala does the same thing. They glare at each other over the dish, wanting for the other to make the first move.

"3. 2. 1. Let it rip!" They cry out at the same time, ripping out their ripcords and sending their blades with tremendous power into the dish. However, their blades meet in mid air over the dish. They clash and a series of sparks is seen, before both blades fling back, balancing perilously on the edge of the dish.

"Ah, guys!" Kenny yells from over his laptop. "They're evenly matched! This battle could go either way."

"Lets not forget that killer attack he has," Ray says. "Samson here nearly knocked Kai out, remember?"

"That's Simon!" Simon yells over the dish. He suddenly reels back, turning his attention back to the battle. "Hey!"

Tala smirks. "You need to keep your mind focus on the battle, kid." Simon growls.

Claude is trying his best to keep the kids calm and watch the battle at the same time. In his mind he is constantly replaying the last time Simon battled. He almost succeeded in knocking Kai out in battle with his damaging attack, "Soul Crusher". Although, Kai did manage to defeat him, revealing an amazing new attack at the same time, he did faint after the battle and was out for the better half of a day. Claude can only hope that Tala can defeat him before he faces the Soul Crusher.

"You make me sick," Simon growls, his body shaking with suppress rage. "You, Kai and the rest of your team. You have all the power, the skills. You were the best in the Abbey. You could have been the most powerful blader Bio-volt, but no, you had to turn on them. You had to retaliate. You threw the world championships in Russia!"

The Japanese team and Spanish team gasp in shock. "Is that true, Tala?" Max asks.

Tala bows his head. "Yes. We knew what Boris and Voltaire was planning. We couldn't let them go through with it, not matter the cost."

"But…"

"We were ordered to win at any cost," Tala continues, his eyes hidden in shadows as if remembering. "The battle between Spencer and Kai was just for show, really. Kai proving to his grandfather that he's a free spirit and that he has no control over him anymore. He never did."

The younger bladers turn their awestruck gazes to the overly tall blond who refuses to look at them. He knows that they are looking at him so he nods, letting them know it was all true.

"And that battle between Ray and Bryan," Tala clenches his fists by his side. "Bryan was ordered to kill and maim Ray. Use him as an example so everyone will cower at our power."

Bryan winces and stares at the ground. He keeps his eyes there even when Ray places a hand on his shoulder. "Bryan…"

"But he couldn't," Tala continues again. "He isn't a murderer. None of us are."

Claude covers his mouth in shock. He gazes at Tala, tears forming in his eyes. He has heard stories about the horrors of the Abbey, and the horrifying events that followed after the Russian tournament. But now that he has heard it from someone who has actually lived through it, it makes it seem all to surreal. He never thought that that type of evil actually exists in this world.

"Tala…" he whispers. His heart hurts. He wants to say something to the redhead, something that will make him forget everything that has happened, but he knows it won't be that easy. _I wish there was something I can do…_

"Useless…" Simon suddenly growls. "You're all useless!"

Tala snaps his eyes to the battle again, his lips turn up in a snarl, ready to continue this battle.

"You're weak! All of you!" He scream again. "Now, I'm going to show you true power."

"Bring it on, asshole," Tala taunts. Simon smirks. His blade suddenly launches itself out of the dish and Tala reels back in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to win this battle. The way Bio-volt taught me," Simon's smirk widens and he turns his attention to the group of children. "Soul Crusher!"

Tala's eyes widen in horror. He's going after the kids! "Claude!" he yells. "Get out of the way!"

Claude freezes in terror and disbelief. He is torn from his stupor when he feels a frighten child clutch his pant leg. He turns to the kids and points at the nearby locker room. "Run!"

The kids begin brying and ran where they are told to. Except for two. Two of the smallest kids huddle together, crying. Acting instinctively, Claude ran over to them and picks them up in his arms. He glances over his shoulder and sees a thick black fog hurtling directly at him.

"Claude!"

* * *

…(is hiding from a ranting and raving redhead)

Tala: Where the hell is she?! I'll kill her!

Claude: O.o?

(Sneaks back and whispers) Review?

Tala: Ah hah!

Wha! (Runs) Don't kill me!


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews: (glomps everyone while force feeding them a cookie) Enjoy!

* * *

A gentle snowflake drifts down from the azure sky, dancing merrily in the air, before floating to a feather light stop. Wrinkling his nose ever so slightly from the light sensation of a cold ice drop touching his skin, Claude blinks his eyes open. He tilts his head to the side and gazes at his surroundings before realizing that he is currently laying on his back, and a drift of pure white snow. Slowly, he sits up to gaze out at the endless fields of white.

He's back there, sitting out the front of the temple of diamond.

"What am I doing here?" Claude whispers softly to himself.

A gentle breeze, playfully dancing through his hair is the only response he receives. Then, the sound of someone walking through the snow reaches his ears. He tries to turn, but finds that his body is not responding. A moment later, a body moves to sit behind him, strong arms wrapping themselves around Claude's body and he finds himself leaning up against the familiar chest that has haunted his dreams for countless months.

"Claude," the frustratingly familiar voices whispers into his ear. "My snow dove, stay strong for me."

Claude shivers as the warm breath tickles the back of his neck. Suddenly, his eyes widen in alarm as he recalls what transpired before he drifted here. "The children? Tala?"

"Show me what you can do, dove." A kiss upon his cheek. "Help me."

Claude rips himself out of his dream lover's arms and climbs almost frantic to his feet, before yelling into the clear blue sky, "Tala!"

---------------

"Claude?" Tala whispers as a gray smoke begins to slowly fill the arena. He waits, holding his breath in hope that Claude will appear from the smoke, a little dusty, but ok. That moment never comes and a stun silence falls over the arena. That is, until Simon begins to laugh in triumph. Tala quickly turns to Simon, his eyes a dark blue in color, looking fierce. "You bastard!" he snarls, nothing but pure hate in his voice. "How dare you?! You'll pay for that."

Simon stops laughing and for a brief moment fear flashes through his eyes, but he quickly smirks sadistically and recalls his blade back to the beydish. "Ha! This just proves how weak you've come." he snaps.

Whether Tala is listening, Simon couldn't tell, but what he can see is that Tala is shaking violently with suppress rage. "Didn't you hear me?" Tala asks dangerously. "I'll make you pay! Nova Rogue!"

In a blinding flash of blue light, a majestic white wolf appears and quickly lowers his regal head to glare hatefully down at his opponent. His eyes flash a dangerous blue before engulfing the enemy's blade in diamond hard ice. Mere seconds later, Tala's Beyblade appears and hits Simon's blade with such force that a shockwave ripples around the stadium.

"Way to go, Tala!" The others cheer as Simon's blade falls from the sky, but instead of falling outside the dish, it hit's the rim and manages to keep spinning!

"What?" Tala reels back with surprise.

Inwardly, Simon sighs with relief, before he sends Tala another sadistic smirk. "I'm not that easy to defeat, Tala. The BBA's angel might have a new attack, but so do I. Now meet my absolute favorite attack."

"What?" Tala manages to utter before a black mist fills the beydish, swallowing his blade, masking it from his sight. Soon, the mist begins to swirl around, rapidly gaining pace. "What are you doing?"

"Ready for this, Tala?" Simon smirks again, raising his arm into the air. "Utter Chaotic Devastation!"

As soon as those words reaches his ears, the swirling mist suddenly becomes a solid substance and then shoots skywards, creating a large column of darkness. Tala gazes up at the tower full of malice, his eyes immediately widening in alarm. He has never seen an attack quite like this before. "Where did you learn this?" he mutters, even though he doesn't expect an answer.

"You like it?" Simon asks, sounding arrogant and cruel, his arm still pointing towards the sky. "It's amazing what you can learn when you're working for Bio-volt, isn't it? Nothing is too dangerous for them."

"Shit," Tala mutters. _This couldn't be that forbidden attack I heard so much about in the abbey, is it? If it is, I'm screwed. Only a being made of heavenly light can defeat this thing…_

If at all possible, Simon's smirk grows even more vindictive and menacing. "Your turn! Attack!"

Suddenly, the rubble on the other side of the stadium explodes with a blinding white light, kicking up dust and rubble, throwing them feet into the air. Tala and the others immediately begin shielding themselves and the children from the debris. A blade smokes out from the smoke and circles Tala's feet, somehow shielding him from Simon's attack.

"What the hell?!" Simon yells, momentarily stopping his attack.

Tala looks down at the blade before turning his attention to the plume of gray smoke. "Claude?"

From the smoke, the slender figure of a silver hair teen appears, with two children grasping at his legs in fright, their eyes shut tightly as their tiny bodies shake in fear. He stands in a circle of stones, his hand out in front of him, his eyes close to the world around him.

"Claude!" Tala calls out before anyone else could mutter a sound, the sound of relief evident in his voice.

Slowly, Claude opens his eyes and blinks in a daze as he gazes at his surroundings. He slowly moves his arm and clutches at his forehead before collapsing to his knees. "Ow, my head," he mutters under his breath.

"Claude!" Matilda immediately calls out as she and the others quickly make their way over to him. She immediately hugs him, but Ray quickly pulls her off and checks for any injuries.

"Are you alright? Where do you hurt?"

Claude blinks at all the fuss, still holding his head. "My head hurts a little and I feel really tired for some reason."

"Well, don't go to sleep," Spencer suddenly orders as he kneels eyelevel with him. "You might have a concussion."

"How the hell did you survive that?" Simon asks in complete and utter shock. "Argh, who cares? I'll take you all out. Utter Chaotic Devastation!"

The column of black mist begins to collapse, and then starts to run like raging rapids towards the group of bladers. They all stare at the approaching danger, too frighten to move, and if they could, where could they go?

"No, stop it! Wolborg!" Tala yells, but knows it is too late. The group of bladers begin to yell out in fright of the approaching darkness, and most likely, death.

"Eternal Phoenix Flame!"

The familiar sound of Dranzer's majestic cry fills the stadium and then the darkness dissipates, disappearing into thin air. The yells of fright soon turns to that of surprise, and then yells of recognition and relief as they spot a familiar blader standing amongst the stadium seats.

"Kai!" Max yells happily.

"Great timing as usual, Kai!" Tyson also acknowledges his presence.

Kai leaps from the seats and onto the stadium floor, making it look effortlessly. "Sorry I'm late," he says as he flicks his scarf over his shoulder and walks towards the beydish.

"Yeah," Came Miguel's voice, as he too jumps down from the sitting arena to walk over to Claude and the others, and kneels next to Claude, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Can you believe the emergency services put me on hold?"

Tala stands by the beydish in complete shock. He truly doesn't quite understand what is happening. Simon's attack is one of the forbidden ones, an attack hidden in the depths of the abbey, it's suppose to be unstoppable, and yet, Claude somehow manages to shield him and himself from the attack and Kai manages to stop it completely. But only those of Heavenly light can stop such darkness. Does that mean Claude and Kai is…?

"You!" Simon snarls suddenly, pulling Tala from his musing. "I've been looking for you," he says as he points to Kai, but then curses under his breath at the sound of police and ambulance sirens ring from the distance.

Kai says nothing as he steps up next to Tala on the beydish. "Do you mind if I take it from here?" he asks.

"Kai?" Tala blinks, before he shakes his head and recalls his blade. "What's going on? Where did you…?"

Kai shakes his head and raise a hand to silence him. "It's a long story," he says. "I don't really know why I've been giving this attack, or why it's so powerful, all I know it that it's strongest against attacks that are spawn from darkness. It's hard to explain, but I feel, well, lighter now."

"Kai…"

"Go on," Kai says cutting him off again. "I know you're deathly worried about him."

Tala nods and recalls his blade, before jumping of the remainder of the bey stadium and towards the group of bladers, huddling around a slightly daze Claude.

Kai watches him leave and then with a weary sigh, turns back to Simon. "Listen Simpson-"

"It's Simon, dammit!" Simon immediately bristles.

Kai rolls his eyes heavenward as he waves a disinterested hand at him. "Whatever. Anyway, aren't you suppose to be in Juvie?"

"Heh," he smirks. "I got bail. Bio-volt hires some great lawyers, don't they?"

"I suppose, but again, so can I. You're going down for good this time, asswipe. See that little gray box over there?" Kai says as he points over Simon's shoulder. "That's a video camera. Caught the whole thing on film. Bio-volt lawyers are good, but not that good."

Simon glances over his shoulder and then curses as two uniform police officers appear to arrest him. "I'll be back, you'll see."

"I'll make sure that it doesn't happen again," Kai replies, using his blade to knock Simon's out of the dish and letting it roll to a stop at his feet, before his turns his attention to the police. "Make sure he doesn't get his blade back this time."

"Claude!" Tala kneels in front of the fallen teen, gently resting his hands on his shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Wincing slightly due to the headache, Claude nods. "I think so."

"What happened?" Tala asks, as the others around him nod their heads, also eager to know.

"I…," Claude presses his hand to his forehead and closes his eyes. That's a good question. What did happen? Last thing he remembers is standing just outside the diamond temple, and then he suddenly finds himself back in the stadium, the two children he tried to protect earlier clutching at his legs in fright. "I don't really remember."

Before anyone else could fire off a question, the medics appear and begin to check him over for injuries, while pushing everyone else back.

"Is he alright?" Miguel asks as Kai appears next to him, after speaking with the police.

"The wounds are only minor," the older medic of the two replies, "He'll need some rest, but he'll be fine. The kids are unharmed though."

Miguel nods. "Thank you."

"Hey," Tyson says suddenly. "What's going to happen to Simone?"

"It's Simon!" he calls from the back of the police car.

Kai rolls his eyes again, not at all interested. "I think he'll be going to Juvie now. Especially since that whole episode is caught on camera."

"Lets go home," Miguel says suddenly, wrapping an arm around Kai's waist. "We've all had a trying day."

* * *

Whoo! Another chapter done. You know what? I hate writing Beyblade battles. I _suck_ at it. Blah, whatever, at least Claude didn't get badly hurt, right Tala?

Tala: (mutters something incoherent)

Uh huh, love you too. Please review!


End file.
